All Tied Up
by LEAJPEHP
Summary: Lily gets into a strange little habit without even realizing it.


The first time Lily tied James' tie was when they were in seventh year. It sort of surprised both of them, as it was strange. Lily had done it without even realizing, looping the material of his tie after she had tightened her own around her neck while James buttoned up his shirt. She tossed the piece of fabric to him, he looked down at the knot in his hand and looked up to ask, "Did you tie this for me?"

Lily looked up from where she was smoothing her sweater down and shrugged, "I suppose I did. Guess I just kept going after I tied my own."  
"Well, thank you I guess," James answered, adjusting his tie.  
"You're welcome, I guess," Lily teased as she slid off the bed and walked towards James.  
"Thank you, love," James said, more convincing this time as his arm slid around to the small of her back and he leaned down to kiss her lips. "I appreciate it. It was sweet of you."  
She smiled up at him and admitted, "Yeah, it was a bit strange."  
"It's only strange because I usually tie my tie while it's on me."  
"Yeah, I never quite got the hang of doing that. I'm not sure why, as it's literally the same thing."

Lily found herself tying his tie each morning over the course of the week. She liked the way he thanked her for it and sweetly kissed her as she handed him the knotted strip. After the weekend, when they weren't required to wear their uniforms, it had slipped Lily's mind. When James emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, save for a sweater and tie, he went over to his desk where Lily had been leaving the tie for him. He was surprised to see that it wasn't tied. He didn't think he'd done anything to upset her and cause her to not do it. He shrugged it off, supposing it was unfair of him to expect her to keep doing that for him. It wasn't as though he needed it, and he knew she had to get herself ready for classes. She didn't need to worry about tying his bloody tie. Again, he didn't expect it, but there was something about it that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He met Lily in their common room. She greeted him with a smile, her bag slung on her shoulder and his sitting at her feet. He figured he didn't upset her, because if he had, she wouldn't be waiting for him and she probably would have hidden his bag somewhere for him to have to find, he'd be late to class, and get detention. That had only happened the one time though.

He strode across the room to her and kissed her cheek as he leaned down to grab his bag, before they set off towards the dungeons.  
"You seem off," Lily noted.  
"How do you mean?" James asked.  
"I don't know. You seem quiet. I feel like you usually talk my ear off in the morning."  
"Well, I have a lot to say in the morning, I haven't spoken to you in nine hours."  
"For eight of which you've been sleeping," Lily pointed out.  
"I like to tell you about my dreams," James defended himself.  
"And I like hearing about them, but yet I've heard nothing about what your mind conjured up last night," Lily said.  
James perked up, "Well, I mean, my mind conjured up something while I was awake if you-"  
"We'll talk about that later," Lily cut him off. "I'm serious though, James. Out with it."  
"Sorry, Lily. I'm just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Trying to figure out if you were upset with me."  
"You'd know if I were upset with you."  
"That's what I figured."  
"So why do you think I'm upset with you?"  
"I feel weird saying it," James stalled.  
"Say it," Lily encouraged, grasping his hand in hers.  
"Ugh, I feel so mean or condescending or like sexist or something."  
"Now I'm intrigued."  
"Fine, I just thought you might be because you didn't tie my tie."  
"I didn't what?" she sounded confused.  
"I'm just going to pre-emptively say that I don't _expect_ it, but I sort of was surprised that you hadn't tied my tie. And I only felt like that because you did it like every day last week."  
"Oh," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose I just forgot. You know, the weekend and all. I'm certainly not cross with you though."  
"Okay, good," James said, relieved.  
"You liked me tying your tie? I was worried that I was like overstepping, or interrupting your routine or something."  
"Not at all," James said quickly. "It was nice, like domestic or something. I don't know, I just like it."  
"Good, I'll keep doing it then," Lily said. She pecked him on the cheek.

Lily didn't have much of a reason to tie James' tie after they graduated. There wasn't much of an occasion to dress formally when fighting a war against the dark wizards. However, when the holidays rolled around, she found herself resuming the practice. While James was in the shower, she would select one of his ties, make a knot, and leave it lying on the counter in the loo where he would see it as he emerged from the shower. She would do the same should they be invited to a dinner party.

Lily's personal favorite recollection of doing this silly little act for James was on their wedding day. Before she put on her dress, she managed to sneak away from her bridesmaids and make her way to where James was getting ready. She rapped lightly on his door and waited until she heard him speak up, nervously, "Come in."  
"It's me," she said as she entered the room.  
"Lily, what are you doing in here? Aren't I not supposed to see you today?"  
"I'm using a technicality; I don't think you're supposed to see me in my dress and I'm not in my dress."  
"Well, that's a relief because I'm very happy to see you," James admitted.  
"You look a bit nervous Potter," Lily taunted.  
"Well, I can't help it. You'd be nervous too, if you were marrying the prettiest, smartest, kindest, most wonderful witch you'd ever met."  
"I'll just blush instead," Lily said shyly, allowing James to wrap her up in a hug.  
"So, what brings you here my love? Did you want to run away and get married by ourselves?"  
Lily chuckled against his chest and shook her head. She spotted the black fabric of his bowtie out of the corner of her eye. She broke the embrace to retrieve it and said, "I'm here to tie this for you."  
He kissed her forehead as she made her way back to him and wrapped the fabric around his neck.  
"I'm quite relieved you were here, because I was never going to be able to tie that bloody thing. So thank you, Lily."  
"You're welcome James."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," she said softly before affectionately patting him on the chest. "I'd better get back before Marlene puts out a missing person's advisory or something. I'll see you soon, Potter."  
"Right back at you, Evans."


End file.
